


Hide-and-Seek (or Boris Never Wants to Fall in Love)

by The1TrueAnon



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Adorable, Ash if you find this Im gonna go hide for the rest of my life, Based after a fic that isn't actually on here anymore, Bendy and Boris in the Inky Mystery, Bendy and Boris the Quest for the Ink Machine - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hide and Seek, Ink Weilders, Sorry......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1TrueAnon/pseuds/The1TrueAnon
Summary: A fluffy Hide-and-Seek fic with Ash and Anon.Just ..... j-just read it. It'll make you smile.
Relationships: The1TrueAnonymous/Asheron I.P. Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Hide-and-Seek (or Boris Never Wants to Fall in Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> A short little ship-fic I did a while back for Ashipnerd's Ink Weilder's AU, buuuuuut he took that down (sorry.....). BUT! That doesn't mean you guys can't enjoy this! And hopefully we'll have a substitute writer soon!

“So, this shouldn’t take long,” Bendy explained as he headed out the door. Anon listened and followed. “We’ll be back in a couple hours and if not, call the detectives.” Bendy grinned at Anon’s face. “I’m kidding. Anyway, I told Boris to stay here. I think he’s still pouting upstairs somewhere. You and the others just keep an eye on him. I …” Bendy looked guilty for a moment, “... I feel bad making him stay, but --”

“Okay, okay!” Anon practically shoved him out the door. “We’ll be fine, Bendy-Bends! Gosh.” Bendy tried to come back in and Anon shoved him out again.

“But --”

“You’re late as is.”

“Wha -- Oh cuss!” Bendy raced out to the car the others were waiting in while tossing a “‘Kay, bbyyyeee” over his shoulder. Anon laughed, shutting the door. They smiled, shaking their head, before they stiffened as someone whispered, “I’m giving you until I count to ten.” Anon blinked, turning their head to look at Ash. “Go hide,” the black and white rabbit encouraged with a small grin. Anon stared at him, their face slowly breaking into a smile. They booked it towards the stairs at Ash closed his eyes and started counting.

* * *

Boris fiddled with the parts on the floor, running through a list of what he could do with each. His brother had gone out real quick with some of the others, and Boris was … honestly bored out of his skull. He’d started assembling some of the parts out of sheer boredom when his ears picked up the sound of running footsteps. Boris looked up and at the doorway just as Ash nearly slid into the room, looking strangely giddy. At the sight of the wolf, Ash seemed to put on a cool facade, sticking his hands in his coat pockets and walking in calmly. “Oh, hey Boris.”

“Hi …”

For a moment, Ash walked around, acting calm, but also like he was looking for something. Or someone.

Boris sighed. Even and idiot could guess who the rabbit was looking for.

“They went down the hall,” Boris informed him. Ash hummed inquisitively, looking over at him. “Anon,” Boris clarified. “They went down the hall.”

“Oh.” Ash inched towards the door. “Thanks.”

“Uh-huh.”

Ash walked nonchalantly out the door, still acting calm. As soon as he was out of the room, however, the rabbit broke into a run in the direction Boris described. The wolf sighed, turning back to him amalgamation of parts.

Playing hide-and-seek like babies. Boris really hoped he never fell in love.

* * *

Anon covered their mouth to hide both the sound of their slightly-ragged breathing and the uncontrollable grin on their face. They pressed their back against the side of the bed, slumping a little so that their head wouldn’t be seen over it. If they heard his footsteps come too close, they would slip under the bed and out the door.

After all, hide-and-seek was something they mastered a while back.

They stiffened at the sound of footsteps, but they were too light, a child’s, and passed the doorway of the room entirely. Inky, possibly? Anon listened quietly.

A few minutes and a couple other people passed before Anon heard someone come in. They stiffened and slowly peeked around the corner of the bed. _Cuss, it’s him!_ Anon slipped back to their hiding spot. Silence ensued, punctuated by the soft footfalls of the seeker. 

“Where ……?” they heard Ash mutter. Anon almost giggled. Had they really hidden _that_ well? They contemplated coming out of hiding, but decided against it as they heard him come around the side of the bed. Carefully yet quickly, they slipped under the bed. They let out the quietest giggle as they heard him go “Hah!” and the blanket rustled. Then, “Dammit” and a pause. Anon knew what he was doing and slipped out the other side before he could look under the bed for them. While he was distracted, they booked it silently out the door. They giggled all the way down the stairs.

“Hey!” Ash called. “I can hear you!”

“You can’t see me!” Anon called back teasingly.

“That’ll change real quick!” Anon squeaked and slipped into the kitchen. Inky and Felicia looked over at them from their spots at the counter. Anon placed a finger to their lips and slipped into the alcove where the laundry room door was, pressing themselves against the wall. Only moments later, Ash ran in. He didn’t even try to hide anything this time, just saying, “Have you two seen Anon?”

“Uh, yeah. They’re r--” Inky started. Felicia stuffed a sandwich in her mouth.

“Nope,” Felicia clarified. “Hasn’t been in here.” Ash gave them a look and retreated silently, slowly. Once he was gone, Anon peeped out of their hiding spot.

“Thanks, Felicia,” they said. “You’re a life sa--”

“HA!”

Anon shrieked and booked it out of the room, Ash on their heels. Anon just made the turn from the kitchen to one of the halls when an arm caught them around the waist and pulled them back.

“No! Nononono!” Anon pretended to struggle, but that didn’t bother Ash at all. He easily swept them up into a bridal-style carry and walked into the living room. There, he proceeded to dump Anon unceremoniously onto the couch. Anon sat up and opened their mouth to speak, probably to say something smart-alecky, when Ash flopped on the couch himself, pinning Anon under his head and shoulders.

“Found ya,” he stated proudly. “I win.”

Anon growled at their defeat. “Get off,” they grumbled, only half-serious. 

“No.”

“Off.”

“Nope.”

Anon growled again, moving to push Ash off. He laughed as they struggled under him, wrapping his arms around them. “Pet me, Ann!” he requested teasingly. Anon tugged his arms off of them and huffed, pouting. “Aw, are you mad?” Another huff. “You’re cute when you’re mad.” An angry growl and eye roll, but also a hint of a smile being suppressed. “Ann.” Anon refused to look at him. He sat up, giving them a freedom they didn’t take. He lay his head on their shoulder, nuzzling slightly. “Ann~” 

“What.”

“Pet me.”

Anon sighed before smiling. They reached up and ran a hand over his ear, and he purred softly. “I still win,” he whispered gleefully.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I call rematch. You hide next time.” They both laughed, snuggling into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret many things. *blushes furiously*


End file.
